The Only Way To Break A Curse
by shadowglove
Summary: When Chloe gets struck down with a curse while on a mission, Oliver blames himself for what happened to her, and then discovers the only way to break a curse.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Smallville**

Short little oneshot.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day#73: Curse.

* * *

He sat by her side, watching as her chest raise and fell with every labored breath, his mind in anguish and torment as she whimpered, skin sickly pale and sweating profusely.

This was all his fault.

She'd told him that they should wait---should get to know the enemy a bit better before charging in...and yet he hadn't listened to her.

He'd wanted to show her...to show her that he was back. He'd wanted to let her see that they didn't need to wait for Clark to find some time to help them.

In truth, Oliver _enjoyed_ the Arrow and Watchtower Show. The fewer Boy Scot Guest Appearances the _better_ in his books.

And yet...and yet Chloe was here, languishing in bed, because of _him_.

He hadn't---he hadn't realized that they were dealing with magic.

And Chloe---Chloe had suffered the brunt of it.

The bastard must have seen _something_ in Oliver's actions, the green vigilante must have betrayed his feelings _somehow_, because the magic user had cursed Chloe, somehow knowing that she was Oliver's weak spot and that he would drop everything for her.

Zantana had arrived as soon as he'd called her desperately...had tried to remove the curse herself...but she'd told him that only the one who'd cast the curse could remove it from Chloe.

She'd also told Oliver that if they didn't remove it in the next 48 hours Chloe would die.

He---he should be out just like the rest of the League, Like Clark, Lois and Zantana, who'd joined up for this special mission, he should be hunting the bastard who'd done this to Chloe...and yet he couldn't leave her side. He couldn't find the strength to leave her side, to let go of her hand.

"Here, have something." A plate was thrust in front of his face.

Oliver slowly, painfully tore his gaze from Chloe's pale face, and looked at her cousin. "I'm not hungry."

"You know, Oliver, as romantic as dying with the one you love goes, that only works in Shakespeare." Lois thrust the plate more violently in his face. "And Chloe will _not_ appreciate the 'romantic' gesture when she gets better. Because she _will_ get better. Because she's my cousin thus she's _awesome_ like that."

Oliver smiled sadly and reached for the plate, resting it on his lap and returning his gaze on Chloe. "She has to make it, right?"

Lois sighed as she sat down on her cousin's bedside, reaching over and resting a hand on her sheet-covered thigh. "Yeah, she will." A sad look came over her face. "Clark just brought me back before going out once more. They have some leads, and Zantana and Clark and Canary are going to try and close in on him."

Oliver tightened his grip on Chloe's hand subconsciously. "You hear that Chlo? You'll be fine soon."

Lois smiled softly as she looked at them. "Have you told her yet? That you love her?"

He sighed and looked down at the plate.

Lois made a face. "Why haven't you told her? Ollie, you're head over heels in love with her! You have been for a while now."

He was surprised that he'd been obvious enough for Lois to notice.

Then again, Lois was famously vigilant when it came to her beloved cousin.

"If it helps you any...I'm almost a hundred percent sure she _won't_ knee you in the Queen Family Jewels if you confess to her." Lois offered helpfully.

Oliver chuckled softly despite the situation, placing the plate on the bedside table and leaned forwards, bringing his cooled hand to Chloe's burning forehead.

He didn't care if she _did_ knee him in the crotch anymore.

He might lose her...and if he...and if he was given a second chance---he'd do it right this time.

Chloe cried, out, body glowing fierce red.

Lois and Oliver went tense immediately.

"What's going on?" Lois whispered.

"_Chloe_?" Oliver leaned over her as she continued to burn and glow bright red.

And then it was gone, and she was still, lying nearly lifelessly on the bed.

"_Chlo_?" Oliver's voice broke.

Lois' cellular rang in the eerie silence and she answered it. "Smallville? Something just---!" She paused. "Oh. Yes. Uh. Okay. Thank you Smallville." She hung up and turned to Oliver. "You have to kiss her."

He barely managed to tear his worried gaze from the pale beauty on his bed to look at her cousin. "What?"

"The bad guy. He took off the killing part of the curse. But he said...he said the only way to lift the sleeping qualities is...well..." Lois smiled. "True Love's Kiss. He said it was the _only way_ to break a curse."

Oliver blinked, not sure he was truly hearing this correctly.

"And, sure, I _do_ 'truly' love Chloe." Lois was quick to assure him. "But somehow I'm thinking _you_ should be the one to do this."

He looked at Lois, nearly blankly, before turning to look at Chloe, at her pale yet still inviting lips.

He hadn't wanted their first kiss to be like this.

He'd wanted it to be more romantic...after a date preferably...or maybe even right _before_ one.

Oliver took in a deep breath and leaned over Chloe, gaze worried and intense on her face as he leaned down, hesitating only a second before cupping the back of her head and closing his eyes, bringing their lips together in a soft, adoring kiss.

At first there was nothing.

And then Chloe gave a little sigh.

Oliver pulled away slightly, eyes wide, in time to see her eyelashes flutter open to reveal sleepy green orbs gazing up at him.

"Hi." She whispered, voice scratchy. "What did I miss?"

Oliver never answered her.

He just kissed her, this time not as soft, not as scared, but determined and urgent and _relieved_. Oliver Queen, a man so very good with his words, couldn't find any to express the myriad of feelings welling in his chest, but he knew that he didn't have to. Chloe had always known him better than himself, and he knew, he _knew_ that she would understand _everything_ he was trying to tell her with that desperate, needy, loving mess of a kiss.

And also, if the way she clutched at the front of his shirt and returned the kiss with the same ardor as he was bestowing it had anything to say about her feelings towards his silent declaration, she didn't exactly mind what he was '_saying'_, and if anything, she was probably reciprocating.

Lois Lane wiped at the relieved tears in her eyes and smiled, leaving the two lovebirds alone. She shook her head, closing the door on Oliver and Chloe, and wondered _why_ she wasn't surprised that it'd taken something like _this_ to get them finally together when they'd obviously been perfect for each other (and in love with each other) from the very start.

_They're going to have __**some**__ stories to tell their kids!_

Chuckling, she pulled out her cellular and began dialing.

There were a couple of superheroes that needed to be called, and thanked, and informed that 'Mom' and 'Pops' had _finally_ gotten their act together.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
